Detrás de la Mascara de Plata
by Claudialelopez
Summary: En muchas ocasiones una mascara de plata, puede ocultar muchos rostros, por que Lyra Black no es lo que pretendes saber, ella puede ser tan valiente como los leones, sí; pero tan inteligente como el águila, tan leal como el tejón y tan ambiciosa & astuta como la serpiente, Pero sobre todo tan Orgullosa como una Black, algo que ni se imagina que significado tiene, el Joven Schmidt.
1. Sinopsis

**_Nada es mio tal vez Kendall & Lyra si, pero el mundo mágico es enteramente de J.K Rowling _**

**_Esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió de unir mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo Harry Potter & Big Time Rush espero les guste y dejen Reviews_**

**_Sinopsis _**

_En muchas ocasiones juzgas sin comprender el porqué del ser de esa persona solo porque es diferente al resto por que cada año desaparece y al siguiente verano regresa con ranas en las bolsas de sus raras vestimentas y no sale de la vieja casa donde reside con su vieja tía con porte de realeza, aquella chiquilla de cabello azulado y mejillas sonrojadas que reside en la casa del final de la calle con su tía, abuela Lucretia Prewett (en su juventud Black) la única compañía de aquella pequeña era su vecina del frente Amelia Tyler una chiquilla que él y sus amigos observaban por mero ocio, o tal vez por su atractivo a tan corta edad cosa que la pequeña Lyra Black no tenia, aquella amistad perduro hasta un 1 de septiembre cuando la pequeña Lyra partió aun nuevo mundo el mundo donde perteneció al solo nacer pero que por la muerte de sus padres tuvo que dejar atrás, y mudarse a la vieja casa al final de Charles Drive una pequeña comunidad Inglesa, fue educada con la rigidez de una dama de alta alcurnia, por la dura mano de su tía, y al llegar ese ansiado primero de septiembre partió dejando a su rubia amiga atrás pero cada verano regresaba contando fantásticas historias de perros de 3 cabezas, serpientes gigantes & Prisiones Fugitivos que con el paso de los años Amelia dejo de creer y calificar como relatos vanos e infantiles, de parte de su amiga la cual fue quedando en las sobras de una infancia de años atrás, la Joven Amelia se convirtió en una hermosa mujer llamando la atención de, él y sus 3 amigos los chicos atractivos del aquella institución muggles donde su amiga estudiaba, Lyra comprendió aquello y ese su último verano tal vez de su joven vida la observaba desde la ventana de su oscura habitación charlando con aquellos 4 atractivos jóvenes al otro lado de la acera mientras ella se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de plata y una capucha negra, preparada para un guerra donde solo un bando saldría victorioso, observando la serpiente gravada en su antebrazo retorcerse al llamado de su Lord Oscuro sabiendo que tal vez estaba en el bando erróneo, mientras su amiga a tan solo sus cortos 16 años disfrutaba de una adolescencia normal y ella con su misma edad se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de Plata & destino incierto. _

* * *

**¿Reviews? me encantaría que dejaran su opinión **


	2. Orgullo Black

**_Nada es mio tal vez Kendall & Lyra si, pero el mundo mágico es enteramente de J.K Rowling_**

**_Primer Capitulo espero les guste :3_**

** Capítulo 1: Orgullo Negro**

Oscuridad era el Matriz que incrustaba su habitación, algo perturbarte para cualquiera pero para ella no lo era acostumbrada a la penumbra de la mansión Prewett, miro por última vez la habitación_ No mires atrás así todo será más fácil s_e susurró a si misma antes de salir con paso firme asía aquellas escaleras de Caracol que conocía tan bien, con elegancia elevo su túnica verde esmeralda para bajarlas con seguridad, no por nada había sido educada por Lucretia Black, al llegar al último escalón se detuvo y miro a la madrina de dichos modales sentada en su sillón de cuero favorito mirando a aquella chimenea de mármol que tanto se esmeraba en pulir en las mañanas de verano & que era teñida de cenizas en las noches de invierno, como seria ese el caso en tan solo un par de meses, cuando el fino tacón de la joven hizo eco en la estancia la mujer sin mirarla se dignó a hablarle.

—Te vas — más que una pregunta era una confirmación — claro que lo harás — completo la mujer con frialdad algo a lo que la joven ya estaba acostumbrada

—Tía ya habíamos hablado de esto & le eh puesto mis cartas sobre la mesa —contesto con la misma frialdad —Creí que lo había comprendido — finalizo con firmeza la mujer se dignó a verla.

—Lo comprendo pero no lo acepto — aquellos viejos ojos grises eran un terrible poema para la jovencita Black —No sé cómo ese viejo chiflado te ha puesto ti en esta situación, pudo elegir a cualquiera — un deje de desesperación tomaba la voz de la mayor Black.

—Tal vez mi apellido tenga mucho que ver en ello — sonrió con amargura — y si Dumbledore ha decidido eso no soy quien para cuestionar su decisión y jamás me atrevería a hacerlo— una nota de solemnidad se escuchó en cada frase pronunciada.

—Por Merlín, ser un Black no es símbolo de Maldad — Lucretia se levantó con firmeza del sillón — si tal vez seamos fríos y tengamos algo de locura en las venas — se acercó a la joven —Pero no somos ningunos subordinados bajo el régimen de otro chiflado con ínfulas de grandeza — elevo su mentón con altivez.

—Prueba viviente de la locura Black es mi querida prima Bella — comento con sorna —Oh Sirius — Lucretia bufo.

—Bellatrix esta desquiciada — prosiguió ablandando su voz — y el pobre de Sirius, tan atractivo y carismático, el chico tenía un futuro brillantes pero fue juzgado injustamente & pago un crimen ajeno, me sorprende que el hombre haya podido conservar su cordura después de todo lo ocurrido — su cara se tiño de tristeza ante los recuerdo del joven Black. —pero tu querida puedes romper esa maldición, no pelees una guerra que no te pertenece — coloco su blancuzca y fina mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, era entendible que la mujer estuviera asi era su pequeña, su niña, su única compañía después de la muerte de su marido Ignatius Prewett, y tendría que dejarla machar sin saber si la vería de nuevo, aquello era inconcebible.

—Por la misma razón, tengo que mostrarle a la comunidad mágica que los Black no somos ninguno insubordinados, & si para ello tengo que unirme a la filas del el Innombrable no dudare en hacer — coloco su mano sobre la de la mujer —Limpiare el apellido Black, & si es necesario su linaje — termino sin siquiera mostrar sentimiento alguno que no sea Orgullo.

—El Orgullo Black — la mujer la miro con altivez —lo que nos ha llevado a tanto fracaso & ruina… esta la irremediable muerte — la mujer cerro los ojos —Mi pequeña no sabes el peligro que corres — sus ojos se humedecieron levemente.

—Lo sé perfectamente tía, pero recuerda soy una Black & tengo la astucia y ambición de una Slytherin — termino con petulancia.

— ¡Esa Maldita casa! Que solo ah servido para cosechar magos oscuro, solo mira lo que el heredero de Salazar ha provocado todos estos años — termino con amargura.

—No todos los Slytherin somos malos, tía tu eres uno de los puros ejemplos de ello — la mujer sonrió.

—Nada de lo que haga te hará cambiar de decisión verdad — la chica negó & Lucretia la abrazo con fuerza — No te quiebres ante nada no dejes que Bella, te menosprecie muéstrele quien es la verdadera Black de la familia — se separó mostrando su lado más vulnerable algo que Lucretia Black viuda de Prewett contadas veces en su vida hacia — Si puedes convencer a Cissy de encarar a Bellatrix, la pobre Narcissa siempre ha sido la más frágil de las tres hermanas Black — suspiro con resignación — y tal vez así deja al imbécil de Lucius Malfoy, & el pequeño Draco, solo espero que salga con vida también, ya que solo es una víctima más en esta guerra — Lyra le sonrio con nostalgia.

—haré todo lo que me encomiendas tia — la abrazo una vez más, tal vez sería la última —Prométeme que al solo salir de aquí, iras directo a la casa de Andrómeda — ella asintió —Drómeda, estará encantada de tenerte con ella, además le serás de mucha ayuda, ya que Nymphadora está en estado — le recordó ya que a Lucretia le encantaban los bebes ya que ella nunca pudo dar vida a uno, pero Lyra había desempeñado ese papel desde el momento que se la entregaron a la edad de 9 años, pero era el momento de decir adiós tal vez para siempre.

Antes de salir y decir el último adiós con la mirada pudo escuchas los susurros de su tía_ 'Que la Valentía de Godric Gryffindor este de su lado, que la Inteligencia de Rowena Ravenclaw siempre esté presente en su mente, que la lealtad de Helga Hufflepuff se mantenga intacta en su corazón siempre & sobre todos que la astucia de Salazar Slytherin sea su mejor arma' a_hora venía lo mas difícil ocultarse _detrás de la máscara de Plata._

* * *

_**XD Opinen que les pareció **  
_


	3. Fortaleza Black

**_Nada es mio tal vez Kendall & Lyra si, pero el mundo mágico es enteramente de J.K Rowling_**

**_Nuevo Cap espero les guste :3_**

** Capítulo 1: Fortaleza Black**

Solo el sonar de sus tacones sobre el duro asbesto y el ondear de su túnica esmeralda al camina la acompañaban hasta la gran verja de bronce de la mansión Prewett, aquella estupenda casa al final de la calle de Charles Drive, la imponente mansión de la viuda Prewett era siempre el centro de atención en aquella estrecha calle del suburbio inglés, y claro la viuda no se quedaba atrás una mujer muy refinada y fría, era como los vecinos la caracterizaban por que ante todo Lucretia era un Black & como toda Black los prejuicios no pueden faltar a sus arraigadas costumbres, tampoco era que la mujer se dedicara a enviar Avadas Kedavra a todo Muggle que se le cruzara en su camino _Como era el caso de su sobrina mayor_ pero siendo una Black no se relacionaba con gente que no estuviera a su alto nivel social cosa que había aprendido Lyra durante los años, ninguna de las dos mujeres hablaba mucho con sus vecinos en caso que no fuera necesario, realmente por las únicas razones por las que entablaban cortas charlas con el resto de los habitantes del lugar era cuando algún balón muggle caía en su extenso jardín & los adolescentes se acercaban a pedir que les fuera devuelto, pero ya no habrían más de aquellos veranos, ahora en adelante solo vería, máscaras, capuchas, rayos de luz verdes atravesado cuerpos de víctimas o valientes magos luchando por la libertad de la comunidad mágica, pero que su objetivos fueron truncados por aquel rayo verde que salió de la varita de algún desquiciado seguidor de la maldad, los mismos seguidores a los que ella en ese instante era parte, no se dio cuenta en que instante llego al final de la verja y esta se cerró tras ella, _Este es un adiós_ se repitió a sí misma no tuvo el valor de mirar tras ella, Sabiendo todo lo que dejaba, suspiro sonoramente & se permito escapar algunas lágrimas de sus grises ojos desde aquel momento no sería más Lyra Elleadora Black, ya no sería esa jovencita desde ese momento sería un , ´Death Eaters' un monstruoso Mortifago, aunque ya lo era desde la edad de 14 años, con la palma de su mano limpio con refines sus mejilla, sin notar que era observada al otro lado de la acera, Amelia había perdido el ritmo de la conversación con los chicos desde que había fijado su vista al interior de la mansión frente a su casa y había visto atravesó de las vejas de bronce la gran puerta doble de caoba abrirse dando paso a su antigua amiga de infancia con sus largas vestimentas y su caminar elegante hasta plantarse en la verja con la mirada perdida y expresión de dolor en el rostro ¿habría peleado con su tía? No aquello era algo poco posible Lyra siempre seguía las ordenes de su tía al pie de la letra sin queja alguna, pero al fijarse mejor en su vestimenta, la forma tan extremadamente perfecta en que iba vestida le cayó como un balde frio aquello no significaba más que la chica estaba dejando la mansión Prewett, y no pensaba volver jamás lo sabía por qué la joven una vez se lo había explicado _Si alguna vez me ves salir de esta mansión, vestida como si fuera a una elegante cena con la reina de Inglaterra, es porque me estoy despidiendo de toda mi vida & dejando atrás esta antigua casa_ , le había comentado como si le estuviera dando el clima cosa que en aquel momento a sus solo 13 años Amelia no le había tomado demasiada importancia un año después, Amelia comenzó a pensar que todo las fantasías que le contaba su amiga, sobre el lugar donde estudiaban no eran más que eso, 'Fantasías' absurdas e infantiles y ella teniendo ya 14 años no podría seguir creyendo en criaturas fantásticas & magia recordó claramente aquel verano cuando le dijo a su amiga _V_amos Lyra has magia si, _ la chica la miro con pena _Lo siento Amy pero no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts_ en ese instante Amelia perdió el control _¡Eres una mentiros!, no soy tonta Lyra sé que todo es falso no eres una bruja, son solo fantasías de tu imaginación, mis amigas del instituto tienen razo ¡ERES RARA! ¡MADURA!_ fue lo último que le grito antes de irse del gran jardín de la mansión_ desde esa tarde no le volvió a hablar con Lyra, una semana después se arrepintió y la busco pero su tía le había dicho que la pequeña Black se había ido un día antes a Hogwarts, el siguiente verano Amelia era muy popular entre sus compañeros & principalmente entre los chicos, el día en que Lyra retorno a la mansión Prewett no era la misma Amelia a la distancia lo noto, llego vestida con una tónica negra y sobre ella una capa de viaje con una serpiente estampada en ella, se mira tan fría como su tía y tan indiferente , mirando todo con repudio y altivez, era raras las ocasiones que salía y Amelia nunca tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, al igual que los siguientes veranos hasta hoy en día.

—Amelia amor me está escuchando— le hablo su novio a su lado ella dirigió su mirada a él joven Henderson & le sonrió.

—Lo siento amor, me distraje— el atractivo chico le sonrió con condescendencia.

—No es la única— todos miraron al chico moreno —llevo hablándole a Kendall, hace más de 5 minutos y no me responde— le indico Carlos señalando al susodicho, el joven de mirada verdosa y cabello rubio tenía su vista clavada al otro extremo de la calle el mismo punto donde miraba Amelia minutos atrás, era aquella chica de ropaje elegante y cabello negro azulado la que había robado su atención, como siempre que la veía desde hace un par de años atrás, si ni siquiera hablarle nunca el joven Schmidt siempre se había sentido cautivado por aquella chica pero su obsesión _si se puede decir así_ había aumentado dos veranos atrás cuando la había visto regresar tan hermosa y misteriosa como la noche, la escuálida chiquilla que estaba acostumbrado a ver se había perdido, en algún lugar de sus largos viajes anuales a aquel internado del que nadie hablaba porque nadie conocía.

—Sabes lo mucho que le gusta— les recordó James —Deberíamos invitarla a la fiesta de esta noche— les comento con entusiasmo, había que reconocer lo hermosa que era la chica.

—Está llorando— logro formular en un susurro el rubio, pero antes de decir algo más Amelia se le había adelantado, a llamar la atención de la chica.

—Lyra— había gritado sin moverse de su posición asiendo que la chica notara la presencia de las 5 persona — todo era real verdad— había formulado la rubia, con un deje de tristeza en su voz la chica elevo el mentón.

—Depende de cómo lo quieras vera Amelia —un golpe bajo, había sido la forma en que la Jovenzuela había pronunciado su nombre 'Amelia' cuando antes solo solía decirle Amy.

—Te iras— Amelia estaba tan pálida como la nieve, cosa que preocupo a su novio.

—Tu misma conoces la respuesta mejor que yo— contesto con frialdad, el Joven Schmidt sintió una punzada al saber aquello ¿Se iba? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?, se iba era lo único que sabía.

—Yo… yo lo siento tanto Elle, yo… no debí haberte dicho aquello — Amelia rompió en llanto, los presente se sorprendieron —es... es…solo que tenía envidia… si envidia tú eras especia, yo… yo solo una chica simple— logro decir entre sollozos.

—Amy, amor no digas eso tu eres especial & Hermosa— le dijo so novio Logan a su lado pero la chica solo miraba a la otra al otro extremo de la calle.

—Tú con tu… tu porte tan Aristocráticos, y esos vestidos tan caros que te regalaba tu tía, & ese fabuloso internado…— se limpió las mejillas — tenia envidia… & no medí mis palabras, solo quería ser como tú— confeso la rubia a lo que Lyra se sorprendía un poco.

—Amelia, no entiendo por qué me dices todo esto, yo solo era un chiquilla escuálida & huérfana, tú eras la linda de las dos— le dijo con firmeza — te aseguro que no tienes nada que envidiarme, esos vestidos caros que me obsequiaba mi tía, en estos instantes no son más que simples telas que no me ayudaran en nada a lo que me repara el futuro, te aseguro que nadie quisiera estar en mi lugar, solo soy una joven que por dentro está más seca y vieja de lo que debería estar una joven de 16 años a esta edad, tu estas llena de vida y felicidad— Amelia la miraba con dolor — yo lo único que tengo es un alma vieja y llena de cicatrices — finalizo, Kendall la miraba sin comprender ¿Por qué decía eso? Si la chica era hermosa, pero al mira aquellos griseases estaban bacillos.

—Lyra yo…— la joven Black la interrumpió

—Amelia si lo que quieres es disculparte esta disculpada— le informo la chica sonrió.

—Que bien que todo se arregló no— comento Carlos llamando la atención de todos — así que Lyra verdad— la chica enarco una ceja— que tal si te nos unes ah una fiesta esta noche— termino con una sonrisa en su rostro su amigo le agradecería aquello eternamente, pero la chica miro a Amelia.

—Las cosas no están bien verdad— Lyra se limitó a mirarla —No regresaras verdad— ella afirmo, y a la distancia al final de la cuadra, una figura esperaba, un chico muy alto, de cabellera platinada esperaba.

—Me esperan— les informo, mirando donde estaba aquel chico de vestimenta oscura, Amelia dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, a pesar de no saber lo que su amiga aria sabía que aquello, era algo peligroso & que quizás jamás la vería de nuevo, no pudo decir adiós como se debía presentía que aquello le causaría problemas a la Black, así que con solo una mirada se despido y la joven siguió con firmeza su camino sin mirar atrás _así todo será más fácil _volvió a repetirse la vieron llegar a donde se encontraba el chico y con el Joven Malfoy tras ella perderse en la siguiente cuadra.

—Kendall que haces— escucho Amelia a su novio, al mirar al Joven rubio seguir a ambos jóvenes…

* * *

_**XD Opinen que les pareció, Por favor opinen **  
_


	4. Deshonra Familiar

**Capitulo 3: Deshonra Familiar **

Camino con elegancia sin esperar si quiera que el joven Malfoy la saludara bueno tampoco era que estuvieran para ese tipo de formalidades, & tampoco eran los mejores amigos del mundo, ni los primos más unidos de la familia, el rubio estaba más pálido que de costumbre, ojeroso y delgaducho más de lo que era comúnmente.

—Hablabas con esos muggles— escucho el susurro del el pequeño Malfoy.

—Asi es, ¿tienes algún problema con ello, Draco? — se giró y lo miro retadoramente, Lyra sentía lastima por el chico pero, no la mostraría además de que el chico era un Malfoy y aquello lo ofendería, aunque estuviera en las peor de las situaciones.

—Eres…— fue interrumpido por una molesta Lyra.

—Se lo que, soy Draco, no me lo tienes que recordar— escupió las palabras — y dime, primito — sin darse cuenta había sonado exactamente como su querida prima Bella — estas ya listo para lo que viene por delante— comenzó a caminar dando brinquitos como una pequeña niña, sin notar que tras ellos un chico rubio, castañeado los seguía a una prudente distancia, pero podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaban, no sabía porque había tenido el impulso de ir tras ella era algo estúpido ¡nunca le había hablado! pensaría que es un acosador si lo mirar siguiéndola _mas de lo que era claro_ pero aquello se sirvió para saber que aquel chico con aires aristocráticos era su primo, sintió un gran alivio se sentía estúpido al sentirse aliviado de ello, pero una felicidad instantánea lo invadió

—Yo… yo— Lyra enarco una ceja, Draco estaba pálido

—Oh que ocurre Dragoncito— susurro como una serpiente, con ese pequeño zumbido al final de cada palabra — tienes miedo, sabes eso no le gustara para nada a nuestro Lord— rió estrepitosamente, sabía que atemorizar al chico Malfoy le ayudaría a ser más fuerte ¿Algo estúpido no? pero cierto, el chico necesitaba ser retado, atemorizado, ridiculizado para que fuera lo suficientemente frívolo & fuerte al momento de estar frente a Lord Voldemort y cumplir las misiones asignadas a su persona a la perfección sin erro alguno, sin temor a que tuviera que pagar alguna falla con su propia vida.

—Yo no tengo miedo— hablo con firmeza, Kendall escuchaba aquella peculiar conversación sin comprender ni una palabra, miraba con algo de desconcierto, a la Jovenzuela, al hablarle tan socarronamente a su primo. — tu deberías temer Elleadora, al hablar con…— fue interrumpido por la chica.

—No temo Draco, ese es la diferencia entre tú y yo primo, yo soy una verdadera Black— orgullo resonaba en aquellas palabras — tu un Malfoy, cobarde como tu padre, o recuerdas como unos adolescentes pudieron ser más agiles que el ase un par de años en el Ministerio, logrando quitarle la profecía de nuestro señor— Susurro las últimas palabras, el joven Schmidt no pudo captar nada después de haber escuchado como hablaba del padre de chico—Eres una vergüenza para la familia— escupió, el chico se mostró ofendido.

—¡NO PERMITIRE QUE OFENDAS A MI FAMILIA! — se paralizaron a mitad de calle, Kendall se quedó quieto mirando la escena, & dispuesto intervenir si era necesario el chico Malfoy se miraba realmente molesto pero Lyra solo soltó una frívola carcajada.

—El dragoncito tiene agallas, —Susurro acercándose al chico como una sigilosa serpiente —Pero no me intimidas Draco, asi que mejor compórtate recuerda estas bajo mi tutela, después del garrafal error en la torre de astronomía el año pasado— le recordó al muchacho un golpe bajo para él, y ya lo había pagado con creces. Draco recupero la compostura —asi me gusta— le susurro, pero algo detrás de Draco lo distrajo aquel chico ojiverde la miraba algo pálido había sido pillado, espiando, Kendall se sintió avergonzado cuando los intensos ojos grises de la hermosa mujer encontraron los suyo sonrió con algo de vergüenza & pena pero la sonrisa no fue devuelta si no una fría mirada que lo partió miro como le hablaba bajamente al chico delante de ella —Lo mejor será irnos, Snape a dicho tener información del traslado de Potter, nuestro Lord nos espera & no será bueno hacerlo esperar— no solto la mirada de chico ojiverde tras su primo una vez dicho aquello se giró con elegancia y con paso firme comenzó a caminar, con el pálido Malfoy tras ella, Kendall se quedó paralizado un instante lo había visto de una forma que lo único que descifraba en sus ojos era indiferencia, superioridad y podría decir hasta odio y repudio, cuando logro volver en si ellos ya habían doblado la siguiente cuadra corrió para alcanzar los rápidos pasos de ambos jóvenes pero al doblar se llevó con una gran sorpresa, no había nada, no estaban, había desaparecido Literalmente.


End file.
